Black & White
by lemony.club
Summary: His memory only started a year ago. Before that, there was nothing. He didn't know who he was or what he is. Taking in by a devil for the unlimited potential dwelling within him, he strived to serve and protect those under his wings. Sadly, who he was – what he was – could never attain happiness in the world that was either black or white.


**Black & White (NarutoxKuroka)**

This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

 **Story's context (for your information):**

His memory only started a year ago. Before that, there was nothing. He didn't know who he was or what he is. Taking in by a devil for the unlimited potential dwelling within him, he strived to serve and protect those under his wings. Sadly, who he was – what he was – could never attain happiness in the world that was either black or white.

 **Warning:** This is smut. It might contain unedited sexy time.

 **=[Black & White]=**

His left hand wrapped around her fist and streamed like water towards her wrist. His fingers closed and pulled her arm towards him with a spin. Using the induced momentum, he pressed her arm against her chest, forcing her bare back to hug the icy floor. She gasped and threw another punch, but he repeated the technique with his right hand, and soon enough, both of her arms were crossed over her chest with his body pressing down on them.

"Why so serious?" Naruto asked. His nose was almost touching hers. His blue eyes filled her golden with tingling sensation. "It's not cute, you know."

"Get off me!" Kuroka had enough mind to demand minutes later. She kicked the floor, trying to knock him off, but those limbs soon locked into place, pressing tightly against the cold floor – just like he was against her. She struggled to breathe. He wasn't heavy, but her lungs refused her heeding. She was short of breath, constantly.

"I will if you give me a kiss," Naruto requested and wetted his lips before grinning.

"I – I don't want to. Others are watching," she stuttered. Her eyes wandered away from his whiskered face and to the spectator along the wall. Singular – her younger sister.

Shirone was resting against the wall, hugging her stuffed animal doll and sleeping peacefully.

"Only our little sister is watching," Naruto said. He followed her gaze and landed on Shirone. "Well, soon to be ours anyway. Isn't that great?"

Kuroka squirmed, sliding along the floor using her twin tails as rollers. Even so, he remained perfectly in position on top of her, weighting her down with his body. He was moving along with her, matching her movements despite not touching the ground at all. She gave up after gaining a couple of meters.

"Not until you tell me what you are," she said.

"You already know what I am, Ku-chan," Naruto responded with a surprise look, "ever since the day we met. Was it only a month ago? That long huh?"

They met a month ago when everything was grey and dark, at least for her. He took her under his wings – literally – when no one would. He taught her to hone her incredible potential, embracing what she was without hesitation. He seemed to know a lot about her race, yet he didn't smell like her kind. If anything, he smelled too much like a human. But he wasn't. He was a devil. That was the absolute truth. His wings were darker than the blackest of night and vaster than her eyes could see. They could block out the rain and eclipse the gloomy sky itself.

"I do?" Kuroka asked.

"Of course you do. I'm your master, your friend, your lover, and anything you wanted me to be," Naruto responded with a childish grin. "Life is super, super, super long. It's really boring if we spent all that time thinking about it too much, don't you think so? Just let it go. Go with the flow."

Kuroka took a moment to nod. He was right. He was always right. She would acknowledge whatever her beloved master said. If he had told her the world was upside down, she would believe it, taking it as indisputable fact. "Just this one time, okay nya?"

"Nya," Naruto mimicked and lowered his face. She closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss that would surely come. Her body shivered when something slimy ran across her cheek. When his tongue finally retreated, her expression was one of shock. "What the matter? Isn't that how Nekomata kiss?"

Kuroka narrowed her golden eyes. Of course, he was never serious; always playing around. "I'm not a Nekoshou, baka!" She growled and threw him off her with strength she didn't know she had in her. She soon sent him flying with a powerful kick.

"Not the face!" Naruto called out and boomeranged around the room. He slammed back into her from behind with much greater force, and they both went stumbling around the room, screaming.

"I told you so, never the face!" Naruto grunted and groaned. "You have to see me every day for the rest of your life, you know."

"Ugh… get off me," Kuroka moaned as he was using her butt as a cushion. She winced when he used her tails as some kind of reign. "Stop it! Stop playing with my tail!"

"Why? It's all fluffy and cute, making me wants to stroke it forever," Naruto responded and wrapped the tails around his palm, rubbing and pinching the end. "Here, you can play with my tail too, Ku-chan. It's only fair, but mine is invisible. Sorry about that."

Kuroka felt something caressed her cheek and brushed her hair out of her face. It was like a hand – one made of energy. Soon several more joined in, but they ran all her body and inside her clothing. She soon laughed uncontrollably. "Stop it! Stop it! Nyahahahahhaha!"

Her laugher echoed the room, waking everyone within.

"Onee-sama sounds indecent," Shirone mumbled and rubbed her eyes. The laughter stopped as soon as the tickling did. She then raised her hands outwards, and she was lifted into the air by two strong arms of her master.

"Kiss?" Shirone asked.

Naruto gave Shirone a kiss, one that her sister was disappointed about. "Hmm… tasty. Like sour cream and a hint of chocolate chips. Were you in the kitchen again? If you eat too much, you will get fat."

Shirone responded by licking his face. "Taste horrible."

"That's because your sister doesn't wash her feet," Naruto said and turned to Kuroka, who was panting tiredly on the floor. He pointed at her. "Bad Onee-sama."

"Bad Onee-sama," Shirone repeated and followed the gesture. "Shirone's good?"

"Shirone is a good girl," Naruto said and tossed her in the air again and again. "Isn't she? Isn't she? Yes, she is!"

Shirone giggled adorably each time she soared upwards, but when she hit the high ceiling, she cried out in pain and held her head. Naruto immediately froze up.

"Wait! Wait! That was an accident!" Naruto called out defensively before he was punched in the face. It was always in the face. The blow forced his body to spin along the air. He bounced several times against the ground and collapsed into a heap near the door.

Kuroka caught her sister on the way down. "Are you alright, Shirone? Did he hurt you?"

Shirone rubbed her eyes, trying to hold in the tears with all her might. "No… it doesn't hurt."

"You know you can cry, you know?" Naruto groaned. He tried to get up, but failing. Instead, he rolled to his back and took in a deep breath.

"Shirone can't join Onee-sama if Shirone cries," Shirone said and shook her head.

"Everyone cries," Naruto said as tears ran down his face. His cheek was swollen. "I'm crying right now. It really hurts. Nekoshou brutality! Nurse me back to health!"

"I will nurse you back to health nya," Kuroka said and stomped his face a few times. She then exited the room with her sister in arm. "It's time for a bath nyan. We should do it before he wakes up."

 **– Black & White –**

"Don't you get tired?" A voice asked while Naruto lied there, rubbing his face. He could still feel the pain on his face despite the bruises had vanished the seconds he was stomped. That was ten minutes ago.

"No, not really," Naruto said and looked up. "I got a great view though. So what's up?"

"They asked which one you support," the young girl said and crouched down while lifting up her skirt, allowing him to have a clear look. She soon sat down so that his head nested firmly between her short legs. His face was under her skirt. "Red or silver, Naruto-sama?"

"Red sucks, silver can go to hell for all I care," Naruto responded.

"Should I tell them that?"

"Tell them to stop fighting and make love. Take red and silver as example," Naruto responded. "I think I should start remember people's name. It's getting confusing and contradicting."

"Getting," she responded. "Already have. We didn't know who Naruto-sama wanted to challenge so we sent the insults to everyone with matching descriptions – red and silver. There were confusions amongst the Lords. Many are demanding an explanation, and only stopped because of our master."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Send them a cookie," Naruto suggested.

"They are not children," she responded.

"They are if they kept on fighting about stupid things," Naruto said. "Fine, give them all two cookies and tell them if they don't stop fighting, I'm going to spank all their asses. Now, can you please get out of my face? Just because you looked like a girl doesn't make you one. Jebus Crispy Chicken."

"It's Jesus C–

"I know his name. I just don't want to talk to him right now. Keep popping whenever I cursed. It's like he waited for people to curse," Naruto said and got off the ground. "If master want to see me, she can see me in person. Stop sending messengers. You can come whenever you want."

With that said, Naruto headed to his chamber. He took a detour to the bathroom after several minutes of loitering in the hallway.

"Naruto-sama," the guards pronounced. They were punched afterwards, much to their shock.

"I'm not here so shush!" Naruto hushed and pressed his ear against the door. The door opened abruptly, allowing him to fall ungracefully through. He slipped onto the soap and rode the floor into the pool with a loud splash. "Gah! It burns! What the hell is this!?"

"Nya? Can't you wait, master?" Kuroka said and cleaned Shirone's hair. Both were dressed, and seemed to be for a while. They were waiting around for him. "I filled up the pool just for you. Do you like it?"

"Meh. Well, at least your Senjutsu is coming along nicely. I'm melting…. melting…" Naruto said and sank to the bottom of the pool. Bubbles surfaced one by one, but no one dive in to save him. After a minute, he decided to stop playing dead and leaped out the pool valiantly. His clothes were corroded thanked to the acidic solution, but his skin was relatively fine.

"See anything you like – oh, no one is here…" Naruto looked around, disappointed. Kuroka and Shirone were gone, heading back to their room no less.

"We're here," the guards said. They both got punched again.

"And here I thought it was going to be fun to have a peerage of my own," Naruto said as he took a stroll around his mansion, naked. He stared out the window, taking a good view of the garden his master had made for him. She found him a year ago, without any collection of who he was and how he came to be.

His enormous power enticed her and so she made him into her Queen. He rose through rank quickly enough and became King himself. He decided to follow his master's footstep and extended his wings to those that needed help. Being a girl and beautiful was definitely a plus.

"What to do these days?" Naruto asked and noticed a small fox sitting on top of the central fountain. It had nine tails. "Are the Youkai watching me? See anything you like?"

The nine-tailed fox grinned and vanished like an illusion. It wasn't teleportation, at least not the one he familiar with. Yet – it seemed like something he had seen before.

"Show off," Naruto said and headed to his chamber down the hall. When he entered through the door, he thought he had the wrong room and headed back out.

"Nya? Are you sleeping outside, master?"

"Huh? Okay… why are you in my room, Ku-chan? Are you finally giving in?" Naruto asked as he headed back in and jumped onto his bed without any concern for his indecency. She wasn't wearing any clothing either so why should he? And it was his bed. It was his room. She was the intruder.

"I have a problem," Kuroka said and leaned over his form. Her face was flushed. Her chest was heaving unbearably.

"Oh that? Sure, you can use me. It's not like I'm good for anything else anyway," Naruto responded. He knew exactly what was happening to her, and there were several solutions to her problem. Just waiting it out was the easiest, but it became more intense if ignored repeatedly.

"Do we have time for foreplay?"

Kuroka panted and shook her head. Her well-endowed body was burning up, and it had been more so as of late. She did love her master, and the feeling amplified greatly during her heat cycle.

 **– Black & White –**

"Okay, but I need to get it up first. I can't just turn on and off whenever I want," Naruto said and slapped his cock a few times. It slowly rose, but not nearly quickly enough. He gave a glance at the hot girl beside him. A mischievous grin touched his lips. "You know. Letting me play with your melons will help greatly, Ku-chan. Thanks for the meal."

Before Naruto could, Kuroka closed her hand around his shaft. He shuddered as she stroked it, bringing it to life rapidly. He couldn't contain his moan, and she hadn't look up from his engorged dick since she wrapped her hand around it. It was the first time she did, and it somewhat fascinated her.

"This can't be your first time," Naruto groaned and stared at her breasts. They mesmerized him during his arousal.

"It getting excited nya," Kuroka said when a drop of precum formed on the mushroom tip. She kept up her stroking, increasing the swelling and the size of the droplet. It was not her first time handling such a thing. She touched plenty before, but never went more than that.

"Nya," Naruto responded. "Want a taste?"

Kuroka paused for a moment and panted. She leaned forwards and her cute tongue shot out. It scooped up the pre-cum, and her lips followed soon after, covering the flared crown.

And with that, Naruto was in her wet, warm mouth.

"Oh G—!" he refrained from calling out loud, but it was amazing. His head tilted back and stared at the ceiling, immersing fully in the sensation. She wasn't an expert, but she wasn't a complete novice either.

The sucking sounds bouncing against the walls pulled his dark blue eyes to her. And there she was—his first and only servant looking up submissively with those golden eyes. Her cheeks hollowed, and her lips stretched around his cock.

Matching his gaze, Kuroka moved painfully slowly. She wanted to experience every moment. She would take a little then pull back to savor the taste then go deeper to see how far she could take him into her constricting throat. Her tongue worked the underside of the throbbing shaft, and using every piece of knowledge she collected, she made him moan lustfully.

Kuroka had her master firmly within her paw. She always did. From the day he reached out his hand to her, offering her sanctuary along with her sister. It was not her that accepted it. It was him that did. He needed to protect someone. It was in his nature.

Naruto trembled. His head was dizzy. His vision hazed. His hands gripped both sides of the bed to stop himself from jerking about. "This is awesome. We should have done this agesssssss agooooo!"

"Nuuuuyaaa." Kuroka pulled out and kissed the vibrating tip, smearing precum over her lips. She licked her lips and sucked him in deeper and deeper and deeper. Her mouth was paradise for a devil.

"This is the best blowjob ever!" Naruto called out. It was because of the mood, but he was convinced for the moment. That was all that mattered. Even so, his hand landed on the back of her head, applying a pinch of pressure. Gently and carefully, he helped her swallowed over half of his meat rod. He wanted to see how much she could take into her lovely mouth, and he just hoped she didn't decide to bite down to stop him. Those teeth were very sharp, and his junior was very vulnerable.

Kuroka shivered when two-third was in her throat. Her golden eyes coated with liquid. She was having problem breathing from the gagging and saliva running down to his balls.

"Relax your throat, Ku-chan. Don't fight it," Naruto advised and stroke her hair. His hand did not relent, however. He was still pushing much of himself into her mouth, enjoying the sensation pulsating over his cock. When he felt her throat relaxed, allowing him slipped more in with ease, he smiled broadly while looking down at her.

"See? There you go. It's nothing too hard, right?" Naruto asked and jerked his hip a little. She responded by going deeper, impaling her mouth onto his oozing shaft. He hissed when his balls rested on her chin, sandwiching the spilling saliva. She managed to deep throat him completely on her first attempt. It was a wonderful thing.

After a few deep strokes down her throat, Naruto was sure that he would explode soon. Cum boiled in his swelling balls, and from the look on her face working hard on his shaft, she didn't know what was coming. If she did, he would empty himself in the orgasmic pleasure.

Considerably, Naruto pulled out, allowing Kuroka to gasp and took in a deep breath. She instinctively wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and eyed him. "Is there something wrong, master? Wasn't it good? I can do better."

Naruto chuckled and gave her appreciated kiss. She seemed more focus on making him feel good rather than ending her heat cycle. For that, he was more than happy. "No, it was great, really great. You will get your creamy rewards later, I promise. Now, I want a taste too."

"Nya?" Kuroka questioned as she was pushed backward with her legs parted. She gasped as he kissed her full-ripped breasts, cupping them in both hands, weighting them delightfully. His mouth went back and forth, teasing those erected nipple with his swirling tongue.

"Oh. Suck on them as much as you want, master! Nyaaannn," Kuroka drawled. Her voice became louder when he sucked harder and nipped her nipples with his teeth. And within seconds, her arms embraced his head, squashing his face against her breasts, never wanting letting him go.

"Can't… breathe… sleepy…" Naruto muffled and went lifeless. Feeling his unmoving form against her chest, Kuroka went in shock and shook him violently.

A smile plastered on his face. He snapped open his eyes and tackled her against the bed, laughing like a maniac.

"Stop, master, no, stop! Nahynn! Ahhhhh!" Kuroka called out as she was pushed upwards against the bedding. Her legs were fully parted and over his shoulders, one firmly on each side. His mouth went to town on her peachy lips, surrounded by trim bush.

"Delicious, like sweet nectar," Naruto complimented and drove his tongue deep inside her pink slit. She moaned in ecstasy while her savory juices flowed like river, coating his whiskered face in glistering layer as he devoured her.

Kuroka unknowingly bucked her hips up against him, wrapping her legs around his neck and stuffing his mouth for all it worth. His tongue spread her even wider and attacked her clit. Her eyes went wide when he pushed his thumb into them. Her legs loosened as he plunged his thumb in deeper, wiggling into the unexplored chasm.

"Stop… I'm… I'm…" Kuroka gasped. Her chest heaved rapidly.

Naruto didn't seem to hear her. He was too drunk, slurping away on intoxicating juices to hear anything except his own desire and thought. And his usual restrains fell away. His thumb dwelled deeper into her sex. His other hand went to her soft breast and gave them a hard squeeze, drawling out an unexpectedly long moan.

"I'm…. Nnnn… Nannnnn….. cummmming! Master!" Kuroka howled. Her body convulsed, but her legs around his neck, held her in place. She flooded his mouth, and he happily drank it all up. She stayed at the climatic peak, flailing out of her control and feeling the heat cycle faded away. He kept his mouth locked to her until she finally regained her motor function.

"That feels so good, master," Kuroka breathed while Naruto lifted his head from between her legs. He blinked for a few times, seemingly disorientated for a brief second.

Once Naruto regained his restrain, he climbed up and rested beside her on the bed. "Glad you like it," he said and ran his fingers along his cheeks. He tasted them with a grin. "Want some? It's delicious."

Kuroka allowed his fingers into her mouth. She sucked and tasted herself while noticing his hard-on was poking her thigh. Her finger ran over her thigh and began caressing it. "Does it feel good inside?"

"For me, definitely," Naruto chuckled and kissed her. His hand slid up her body, around her shoulder and intermingled with her hair. He pulled her head closer for a deeper, passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth, and when he finally parted, her face was red. "Your heat cycle is over. How do you feel?"

"I feel… like I want my creamy reward," Kuroka responded and stroked his cock hard. Her heat cycle had started up gain. This time it wasn't due to some biological timer.

"Alright, let me get ready first," Naruto groaned as his cock was about to burst from the pumping, but she moved so quickly that surprised him. Her legs were over him, straddling him, and before he knew it, he was inside her. "Woah!?"

"Nyan!" Kuroka meowed and sank all the way down in one motion, allowing his pulsating cock to stretch and fill her completely. She cried out when her hips rubbed against his. "Kiss!"

Naruto's mouth was attacked, forcing him against the bed. He was surprise how strong she was, but it wasn't like he hadn't got raped by some lustful female before. His master screwed him regularly along with much of her peerage. Just go with the flow, he had always said when it came to the girls. If he said no or refuse their affection anyway, they only made his life harder the day after.

And so, Naruto reciprocated the ravenous kiss while her cunt constricted around his engorged cock. Her muscle began to work, and for a second, he thought he would explode immediately into that hot, tight pussy. He managed to stop the flow just before the flood gate opened. His hand ran around her hips, locking onto her bubbling butt. Giving them a squeeze, he started moving her. She followed the gesture, working along with him slowly, sensually, while their lips were locked.

"Master feel so good inside," Kuroka cooed when she needed air. She didn't let him response by sealing his lips again. She couldn't get enough of his mouth, and he was lost in the moment to care. She was bouncing on him, pumping his surging cock, trying to milk out her creamy reward. He would give it to her, but not until he savored as much as he could.

His hands gripped her hips tightly, helping himself slamming home, bottomed out inside her heated cunt for all the delightful pleasure her sex could bring. It felt different from all the time he had interlocked with others. There was an emotional component. It wasn't just for pleasure.

"Kuroka," Naruto whispered into her mouth and arched his body forwards, forcefully pushing her under him broader frame. Her long legs naturally wrapped around his waist as he began to hammer into her gender. His cock plunged deep into the moistened chasm, urging him to let out a grunt each time.

"Master… Naruto," Kuroka gasped. Her eyes flexed wildly. Her mind intoxicated. Her hands wrapped around his back, clawing his skin, tearing out muscles and flesh. They healed as rapidly as she sank her nails into him. "Deeper. Deeper! Go deeper! Fill me fully! Nyahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Naruto did. He did so with more strength and recklessness each plowing while she screamed into his ears, urging him on. Her cunt locked tightly onto his cock while her body shook repeatedly. In the most violent orgasm yet, he buried his soaking cock into her, flooding her chamber with strong bursts of milky whiteness. "Kurooooooooooooooo – chan! Fuck! Fuck! I'm cumming shit load!"

The flooding didn't stop coming until a full minute later. His thick seeds mixed fully with her overflowing juices. And with her womb fully filled to the brim, the lovely liquids they created was forced to spray out of her cunt and coated his thighs in a gooey layers, evidently for all to see.

Heaving heavily, Naruto slowly retreat his semi-erected cock until only the puffy mushroom nested warmly in her cum-filled cunt.

"Naruto-sama… master… masnyan…" Kuroka whispered breathlessly. Her golden eyes were lazy, unfocused. She had climaxed so many times in the last ten minutes that she wasn't really sure where she was anymore.

"Yeah, I don't want to either," Naruto said and slammed his cock back into the place it wanted to be, causing her widened her eyes and gasp erotically. His hands cradled her head, keeping her in place while he kissed every inch of her face. His hips constantly slapped against hers, pounding his cock into her drilled and battered pussy, using their love juices as lubricant.

 **– Black & White –**

"Do you know where Onee-sama is, Naru-nii?" Shirone asked when she climbed onto her seat by the breakfast table without any help. The servants were not in the dining room this morning to help her.

Naruto liked to have meal together with his peerage as his master had done so before. He only had one official peer, but he'd planned to have more in the near future. It was always good to have a full set just like his master did. He was still part of her peerage, and he would come to her aid when summoned.

"Naru-nii?" Shirone said when Naruto didn't answer in a timely manner. He slowly turned away from the window where the nine-tailed fox stared at him on a hilltop. Shirone didn't seem to notice the fox when she looked out the window. She would make a big deal out of it if she did considering the stuffed toys he had brought for her. No one in the mansion seemed to notice the fox except for him, meaning he was hallucinating.

That was disconcerting.

"What the hell does that thing want? Creepy stalker! I know I'm handsome and all that, but I'm not into you, damn it," Naruto whispered inaudible before smiling at Shirone, who had a questioning expression.

Naruto winced and rubbed his temple for a moment, trying to find the word to say to the girl. "Ummm… Onee-sama is ummm…. busy with something really important right now. Ugh… she will play with you later, okay? She said that you have to eat a lot and get really strong, okay?"

"Strong! Shirone will get strong," Shirone said and dug into her plate. She wanted to grow up strong and be like her sister, useful to her master.

While Shirone eat, Naruto was rubbing his eyes tiredly and looking at his plate. He shifted around in his seat before leaning back and looking below the table. "Can you stop it? It has already been three days of this. Your sister will get suspicious," Naruto whispered and stifled a groan.

Kuroka increased her suction under the table, forcing his climax. And for her effort, he exploded right in her wet mouth while covering his face with both hands in shame. He was sitting across the table from Shirone, who oblivious to the whole thing under the draped table.

The first thick spurt slammed at the back of her mouth with such force that Kuroka choked. She pulled away from his throbbing cock, allowing the second volley to splash violently across her nose, cheeks and lips. She quickly regained her control and placed his cock back into her mouth. Two more powerful ropes of cum blasted over her outreached tongue before half a dozen more flooded her mouth with creamy batter. She swallowed eagerly while stroking his meat for last few drops.

"Isn't it enough?" Naruto questioned as he dropped his head on the table. He wondered when her heat cycle would end. It seemed to go on forever, and forever. He reconsidered his peerage candidates after Kuroka.

Hearing his question, Shirone nodded with a mouthful. It wasn't directed at her. As for Kuroka, she gave her answer by putting his cock into her mouth and reenergizing it for another round.

 **– End –**

Yes, the story is marked as complete. I will write the rest (6 to 7 parts) when there is incentive to do so; probably only when someone sponsored it.


End file.
